


Encouragement

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue is late for class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "wild card"

Rogue was late. She’d only been a teacher for a week, and she was already running late. Admittedly, some of that wasn’t her fault— one of the new students had had a bout of homesickness, and Rogue had sat with him for a few hours after breakfast, when she should have been using her free period to prepare her afternoon lessons.

So, she was late, and she had class in ten minutes— and there was a single playing card on her desk.

Rogue picked it up, smiling. The Queen of Hearts, with a note: _You’ll do fine, cher._

“Thanks, Remy.”

THE END


End file.
